A Face You Can't Forget
by assbuttidjit
Summary: A Face You Can't Forget- Destiel Who is the mysterious blue eyed man that haunts Dean's dreams? And how the hell did he get back from hell? Dean/Castiel Rated T for language, just to be safe. Just a short Destiel story that I thought of It's my first fanfic, so be gentle, but I'd love constructive criticism :D Enjoy!


**A Face You Can't Forget- Destiel**

**Who is the mysterious blue eyed man that haunts Dean's dreams? And how the hell did he get back from hell? Dean/Castiel Rated T for language, just to be safe.**

Just a short Destiel story that I thought of  
It's my first fanfic, so be gentle, but I'd love constructive criticism :D  
Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Ear piercing screams of thousands of souls being ripped apart filled the air, and then suddenly, it stopped. The world was quiet and dark. Panic struck as suffocation set in, dirt filled Dean's eyes, mouth, and nose. His first instinct was to go up, so he clawed out through six feet of dirt. He finally emerged from the ground breathing in dry soil. Sunlight hit his eyes and burned them. His arms were shaking as he hoisted himself out of the ground. After a few minutes of lying there in the sunlight, his eyes adjusted and fluttered open, taking in the scenery around him. It looked like a bomb exploded, all of the trees were dead, and the grass was dry and shriveled.

He got up and started walking, looking for a road, a person, anyone. Looking for Sam, hell, at this point he'd be happy to see that demon bitch, Ruby. All of a sudden, flashes of red and muffled screams flashed in his mind. He stopped dead in his tracks and held his head, remembering, remembering everything. His eyes were wide with fear as the images of Hell continued, then two bright blue orbs filled his mind, and the memories stopped. Everything went black, then, he could see his surroundings again. He breathed short, hard breaths, eyes still wide he just looked around. The *whoosh* of a car caught his attention. Finally, civilization.

The sun beat down so hot that the pavement hummed, as he walked down the deserted road. An abandoned gas station caught his eye. *Ding* the bell gas station door rang as Dean stumbled in. "Hello?" Dean whisper-shouted, he was parched. Cold water spilled down his dry throat, as he opened every bottle he could find, it was never enough to quench his thirst. Then, his survival instincts kicked in as he gathered up food and water for whatever journey he was about to go on. Suddenly, a loud, ear piercing, glass shattering screech filled the room.

Dean's first reaction was to gather up all of the salt he could find, and line the doors and windows. The scream was getting louder and louder, until it hurt so bad he was seeing stars, well not stars. He was seeing blue ovals, they looked like eyes, and they were right in front of him. He could have sworn he felt a hand touch his face before the glass shattered all around him. Then, the noise stopped and everything was quiet. He stood up hesitantly; ready to fight his way out, but nothing was there.

He walked out of the gas station, confused, but managed to flag down a truck, and the driver agreed to take him home. Well, home was to Bobby's, because he figured that was the best way to find Sam. After a long ride, full of unanswered questions and obvious lies, they arrived at Bobby's. Dean thanked Roger, the truck driver, and he drove off, shaking his head and feeling sorry for the messed up man he found on the side of the road.

Dean stood there outside of Bobby's for a moment, and then it struck him. He was filled with questions and doubts; how long have I been gone? Will he ever believe that it's actually me? Will he even know where Sammy is? All of those thoughts and more ran through his head, but he decided to go in and ignore his anxiety.

He knocked on Bobby's door tentatively, and readied himself to be tackled. Bobby answered, and his face went stiff. "Hi B-" Bobby wouldn't have any of that, and Dean was on the floor before he could even finish his sentence. "What are you?" Bobby demanded  
"Bobby, it's me," Dean hissed through a choke hold  
"What are you?"  
"Bobby, it's m-"  
"Shifter?"  
"Damn it, Bobby! If you want me to prove it just test me," Dean tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper.  
Bobby let him go and straightened up "Fine."  
Bobby whipped out some holy water, iron, salt, and a silver knife. The knife broke his skin, but he didn't even wince. Hell was worse, what can I say? Then he had holy water and salt shoved down his throat, it tasted gross, but didn't burn. Bobby looked at him in awe, "Is it really you, boy?"  
"It's me, Bobby," and with that, Bobby pulled him into a warm embrace.  
"Bet your lookin' for Sam," Bobby said after a minute  
"Yeah, I thought you could help me with that," Dean said hopefully.  
"Sure can," Bobby said and Dean sighed in relief, but that relief was short-lived because Bobby added "I've been keeping tabs on him as much as I can. He hasn't been the same since you- since we thought you died." Of course, but Dean was sure that Sam was holding up better than Dean would in his place.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Yeah, I know that's not exactly how the Bobby scene went, and the Sam scene won't be the same, either. Bite me. Don't worry, more Destiel stuff is coming soon!**


End file.
